


Wet the Bed

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Face shot, Jae calls dae oppa, M/M, Panty Kink, lil bit of masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae loses a bet. Daehyun gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a good friend on tumblr.

 

"Daehyun, do I really have to do this?"

 

Youngjae whined through the bathroom door, and Daehyun chuckled.

 

"Yes, Youngjae. You agreed that if I won the bet you had to do whatever I wanted. Now get out here!"

 

There was a bit of grumbling, but then the lock turned and Youngjae opened the door.

 

The soft swish of fabric and the padding of light feet down the hall was heard before Youngjae shuffled into view, cheeks pink.

 

"This is so embarrassing.." He murmured, shifting his stocking covered legs.

 

Daehyun licked his lips as he let his eyes drift up the creamy white stockings hugging Youngjae's curvy thighs, up over the short black pleated skirt and fluffy, light yellow sweater with the too long sleeves to his face, his long blond hair parted and pulled into two short pink tails on either side of his head with black scrunchies.

 

Daehyun leaned back against the headboard with a smirk and parted his legs, patting his lap.

 

"Come to oppa, Youngjae-yah."

 

Youngjae's blush darkened considerably. "That's so wrong, even for you, Jung Daehyun."

 

Daehyun rolled his eyes. "Come on, Youngjae."

 

Reluctantly, Youngjae tottered forward and climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Daehyun and nibbling his lip.

 

Daehyun's smile widened as he patted his lap again. "A little bit higher, Youngjae-yah."

 

Pouting, Youngjae crawled into Daehyun's lap, his legs falling to either side of Daehyun's hips as he wrapped his arms loosely around the older.

 

Daehyun hummed, letting his hands fall to Youngjae's legs. He ran his hands up and over the stockings to touch bare skin, and then higher still up and under the skirt, biting his own lip when Youngjae shivered. This was quickly diverging from the original plan - Make Youngjae dress up, laugh a little, take a picture and then go watch a movie.

 

But now that he had him like this, Daehyun wasn't so sure he wanted to let him go so soon.

 

However, he was definitely surprised when his fingers met something silky - The black skirt was cotton, so that wasn't it. Daehyun arched an eyebrow and felt his smirk widen as he brought his gaze up to Youngjae's now dark red face.

 

"Youngjae-yah...Are these...panties?"

 

He slipped his index and middle fingers beneath the strap and let it snap against warm skin, watching as the blond boy shuddered and refused to meet his eyes.

 

"Th-they..They were with the outfit.." He mumbled, hiding behind his long bangs.

 

Daehyun reached up and pushed some of those bangs behind the younger boy's ears, using one of the sparkly black barrettes to pin it there. "Youngjae-yah," Daehyun purred, cupping his face and raising it to meet his gaze.

 

"I didn't give you any panties.."

 

Youngjae sucked his puffy bottom lip between his teeth, his dimples showing as he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

 

Realization dawned on Daehyun. "Youngjae..Are they..yours?"

 

Youngjae hummed. "M-Maybe..?"

 

Daehyun couldn't help his groan, pressing his forehead against the younger singer's. "That..is so hot, Youngjae.."

 

Youngjae whimpered, shifting, and Daehyun didn’t care anymore, kissing him and reaching a hand down between them. His hand slipped back under the other's short skirt, this time going for the rest of the panties, and was surprised again to find that the younger boy was already half-hard, warm even through the silky material.

 

"God, you love this, don't you, Youngjae? Tell oppa the truth," He said heatedly, squeezing, and Youngjae moaned, pressing his hips against Daehyun's hand.

 

"Y-Yes, Oppa.."

 

Daehyun groaned, letting go and instead reaching around to grab two handfuls of Youngjae's ass, hiking him higher so that he was practically sitting on Daehyun's growing problem. He let the skirt flare out so that it was just Youngjae's silk covered cock against his pant covered one, and leaned up to nip at the younger's neck.

 

"Ride me, baby. Move your hips."

 

Youngjae nodded and shifted his legs back so he was kneeling on either side of Daehyun, beginning to shift his hips side to side and rolling them up.

 

The friction was enough to drive Youngjae insane, his head falling back with a needy whine. Daehyun immediately latched his mouth onto the bared column of flesh, raining hot, open mouthed kisses down it.

 

Youngjae rolled his hips harder against Daehyun when he moved up and suckled on his ear, a loud moan falling from his lips. Intrigued, Daehyun was distracted by movement behind the blond - A glance over his shoulder revealed the long mirror hanging just beside the door, and Daehyun moaned at the sight the two of them made.

 

Reaching for Youngjae's hips, Daehyun made him stop, and leaned up to press his lips against the blond's. "Youngjae," He breathed. "I need..I need to be inside you.."

 

Youngjae nodded, too lost to speak, and scooted back on the bed, letting his back fall against the bed. With his arms up by his head, his legs still spread, his face was flushed, and his eyes were needy when he murmured, "Please, Hyunnie.."

 

He reached down to flip up his skirt, finally letting Daehyun see the black silk panties hugging the younger vocalist's arousal, and began to rub himself through them, bucking his hips.

 

"Oppa.."

 

Daehyun felt himself _ache_ , the perfect image of Youngjae laid out in front of him like an innocent little school girl killing just about every thought process going through his head.

 

Crawling over him, Daehyun captured the already swollen looking lips with his.

 

"I am going to ruin you, Yoo Youngjae," He growled when he pulled back, sitting up. He found the tube of lube beneath one of the pillows, and quickly slicked up two of his fingers. Youngjae was quick to shove the panties down and kick them aside, spreading his legs again just as Daehyun shifted closer. Preparing him didn't take very long, Youngjae's hips rolling up against his hand as soon as he curled his fingers and rubbed them against his prostate.

 

"A-Ah, fuck, Daehyunnie, please~"

 

“So sexy, Youngjae-yah..”

 

Youngjae was a writhing mess, toes curling and uncurling in the sheets. His face was flushed; a mixture of embarrassment still and intense arousal making him try to hide the longer Daehyun looked at him.

 

“Please..Oppa..”

 

He whimpered, and Daehyun leaned down to kiss his full lips. “Alright, BabyJae.”

 

Taking back his fingers, he wiped them on the tissue he kept in his dresser, and quickly shucked off his pants and boxers.

 

He crawled between Youngjae’s legs and paused, glancing up at the mirror again. Youngjae’s eyebrow furrowed when the elder backed off, once again sitting against the headboard. “H-Hyunnie?”

 

Daehyun smirked, patting his lap. “Get back up here, Babyjae.”

 

Youngjae’s cheeks flushed as he scrambled up into Daehyun’s lap, but before he could move much, the older was gripping him by the hips. “Turn around..”

 

Youngjae turned and then slowly sat down on Daehyun’s cock, wincing a bit at the tight fit.

 

“Look at you..”

 

Youngjae opened his eyes in confusion, and then balked at the sight of the mirror directly across from them.

 

“Ah, ah,” Daehyun murmured, hooking the younger boy’s legs over his and slowly spreading them, baring everything to the mirror. Youngjae’s face had taken on the likeness of a tomato, but Daehyun thought it was adorable, turning his head to breathe against Youngjae’s ear even as his eyes held the other boy’s in the mirror.

 

“Look how pretty you are, Babyjae,” He murmured, wrapping one arm around the younger boy’s waist while the other moved lower to rub at the inside of his thighs where the stockings stopped. Youngjae couldn’t help the way his breath hitched, the touch oh so close to wear he really wanted it.

 

“Such a pretty girl for oppa..”

 

Youngjae shuddered, letting his head fall back on Daehyun’s shoulder as he arched his body, whimpering.

 

Daehyun took pity on him, or rather gave into his own impatience, sucking Youngjae’s earlobe between his lips as he slid his hand higher. But rather than go beneath the skirt, they instead moved up and beneath the fluffy sweater, bunching the fabric up.

 

Youngjae shook his head, reaching to tug it down – He still had his ‘babyfat’, and he didn’t want it to ruin the mood – but Daehyun nipped his ear, growling. “Don’t, baby. It’s a part of you, and it’s gorgeous.”

 

Pressing his lips together, Youngjae was forced to watch as Daehyun’s hands slid over his slightly rounded tummy and higher still to his chest, a loud moan falling from his lips as deft hands caught and tugged on his nipples, causing his skin to break out in goosebumps.

 

Daehyun’s chuckle was dark against Youngjae’s ear as he writhed, body trying to fight the pleasurable tingles that danced down his spine.

 

Hands grabbing onto Daehyun’s knees and digging his nails in, Youngjae cried out when the older vocalist rubbed at the sensitive nerve endings and sank his teeth into the curve of his ear. He’d known beforehand that his ears were sensitive, but he had never conceived he could feel this good, soft pants and whines falling from his lips the longer Daehyun teased his chest and nibbled at his ear.

 

“D-Daehyunnie~”

 

Unconsciously his hips began to buck up, seeking friction for his leaking erection. Daehyun’s eyes devoured the sight, his lips going dry as Youngjae’s movements forced his cock in and out of the boy’s tight ass. “Fuck Jae..”

 

Tired of the teasing, Daehyun pinched Youngjae’s nipples one last time. “Play with yourself for Oppa,” He growled against the younger’s ear, planting his feet against the bed. Grabbing a hold of Youngjae’s hips, he helped Youngjae bounce on his cock, the skirt raising and bunching around the blond’s waist. Youngjae was a whimpering, moaning mess, one hand on his chest playing with his nipples while the other wrapped around his own cock, tugging at it hard. He was already getting close, uncaring as he cried out Daehyun’s name, long bangs sticking to his flushed cheeks as he threw his head back on the older boy’s shoulder. “D-Dae, Fuck, Daehyunnie, I’m so close..”

 

Daehyun groaned, lifting and rolling his hips up to meet Youngjae’s hips faster. “Then come for me, Baby girl. Show Oppa how naughty you are..”

 

Youngjae let out a low scream when he came, hand flying over his cock as spilled over himself and the skirt, hips still rolling in Daehyun’s grip.

 

The waves of pleasure were still wracking his body when Daehyun lifted him off his lap, and with no feeling in his legs, Youngjae collapsed onto his front, tired and boneless.

 

Daehyun wasn’t finished though, rolling him onto his side and sliding a hand into Youngjae’s now messy hair. “Open your mouth,” He got out, his other hand jerking himself quickly. Opening his mouth, Youngjae instinctively closed his eyes, which was good because not a moment later Daehyun was cumming, most of it landing in his mouth but some hitting his cheek and splattering in his hair.

 

While Daehyun fell back on his ass to catch his breath, Youngjae closed his mouth and swallowed, too exhausted to get up and spit it out. When he could actually think again, the blond rolled onto his back with a slight wince. He was definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow. And the day after.

 

“You, are an asshole, Jung Daehyun..”

 

Daehyun just grinned, rolling closer and throwing an arm over the boy’s waist.

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, Babyjae..” He murmured breathily against the blond’s ear.

 

Youngjae’s flushed face was answer enough.


End file.
